The Edge
by Watch Hound
Summary: The thought of him leaving was unbearable. So he made him stay… Forever. SasuNaru.


The Edge

Yaoi, SasuNaru drabble, angst, .. It's all good.

Dedicated to: TrickyPuck, because I no longer could resist the good side of life.

Summary: The thought of him leaving was unbearable. So he made him stay… Forever. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

* * *

"_Because if I don't we'll both end up… With just your song to say goodbye."_

"He wasn't supposed to leave."

Kabuto Yakushi briefly looked up to examine the person, who spoke those words oh so softly. He faintly recognized the voice, a former patient of his institute, Sasuke Uchiha. He leisurely trotted towards the black leather arm chair in front of the desk and seated himself, without waiting for a proper invitation of the psychiatrist.

"Sasuke-san.. I thought you completely rehabilitated. What's bothering you?" Dull black eyes glanced directly in his own and he was forced to concentrate on something else.

"He made me happy, Kabuto-san…" His ebony locks were a tangled mess and he tried to pry a few strands out of his eyes.

Then Kabuto noticed the object in Sasuke's right hand, the glimmering barrel of a Colt .38 was taunting him and the therapist swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Who made you happy, Sasuke-san? You know you can tell me anything." Those black eyes flashed dangerously in his direction before the man leaned back into the chair.

"He had hair the color of golden wheat, his eyes shone brighter than the sun and his name was Naruto Uzumaki." He sighed deeply and placed the gun onto his lap, crossing his one leg over the other.

The silver-haired therapist played a bit distracted with the fabric of his white coat, glanced nervously at the gun and then at the front page of the newspaper on top of his chrome desk. His eyes widened slightly when he scanned over the picture; Naruto Uzumaki was found dead in his apartment, murdered.

"Sasuke-san," Kabuto began with a bit self-confidence. "What happened between you and him?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, scraped his throat and touched the gun, his fingers fluttering over the cold metal. The white haunting walls of the psychiatrist's office were tormenting him with memories of his parents and his brother.

"We met in a bar, like most couples meet when they are in a drunken stupor. We had a one nightstand, it was purely divine, Kabuto-san. We fell in love after a long talk, where he was hugging my waist and my arm wrapped around his shoulder."

The confession was emotionless, his stoic features didn't waver for one instant. Then again, this is how Kabuto remembered the Uchiha from when he was just 16 years old. Cold, locking up all his feelings and thoughts, completely consumed by the accident of his parents. Which he so stubbornly blamed his brother for.

"Of course I should've known they were looking at him, undressing **my** Naruto with their hungry and lustful eyes. They couldn't take him away from me." A touch of bitterness and frustration was added into the rhythm of his voice.

"I'm sure you're overreacting, Sasuke-san.." Kabuto gulped when Sasuke picked the pistol up, but he was just taking a package of cigarettes out of the pocket of his black sweater.

Ignoring the no smoking sign, the dark-haired man set the top of the cigarette alight and continued this daily ritual with a tiny grin. Kabuto leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and made a bridge with his hands, his fingertips barely touching each other.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Sasuke recommenced with his story, "He was getting annoyed by my presence. Agitated by the fact that I was watching over him, like Itachi was supposed to take care of my parents!"

Upon hearing the stress in his voice when he talked about his parents, Kabuto realized he made a mistake by letting Sasuke out of the institute already. He absentmindedly glanced at the newspaper again, in fear but also in knowledge of the inevitable.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" He inquired, while another cloud of smoke escaped the parting lips of the black-headed man.

"What I was supposed to do." Those black eyes were staring at him in malice, as if they both knew a terrible secret and only one of them would make this ride out alive.

"I loved him, Kabuto-san. I loved him more than I loved my parents and Itachi. He was the light in my tunnel of darkness. I simply couldn't let him forsaken me." Tears were brimming in those helpless eyes and Kabuto retreated his hands quickly.

The silver-headed man bit his bottom lip in anxiety, he could push the red button underneath his desk and let the security guards take care of this pesky trouble. He knew the reputation of the Konoha institution for the mentally disabled would be smothered by the passionate murder of Naruto Uzumaki but he could prevent his own death.

"Put your hands where I can see them Kabuto-san." Sasuke sneered at him and the therapist obeyed by holding his hands above his desk, afraid for the glimmering barrel of the revolver.

Sasuke knew what happened whenever those hands disappeared underneath the chrome desk, those greedy fingers pushing the button that would summon a pack of guards. He couldn't stand the thought that his plan might be deconstructed by some ignorant therapist.

"Good, now let me finish my story." As if Sasuke was some sort of angry tutor, reprimanding a disobedient student.

Nodding faintly, Kabuto couldn't help but utter a sigh in relief when the gun was carefully placed back onto the man's lap. His fingers stroking the cold metal in a manner of comfort. Sasuke soon directed his attention towards the large French windows behind the psychiatrist, observing the romantic scenery of the soothing garden of the institute.

"Naruto loved sunflowers…" The whisper didn't reach Kabuto's ears, he was to preoccupied with fearing for his life.

"Sasuke-san, please don't do anything you might regret.." He raised an eyebrow at the plead of his former confidential and smirked wisely.

"I don't regret anything, because I know the truth has dawned on Naruto. That I cared for him and that I only killed him for his own good."

"You should've talked things out with him, Sasuke-san. He would've complied to your wishes, he would've understood if you told him about your past." The word 'past' made the blood inside of his veins freeze and transform into ice.

"My past is nobody's business. My future was Naruto's business. He couldn't leave me and abandon our dreams" The refusal to accept the fact that there was another solution made Kabuto cringe and shudder violently.

"He is **mine**." Sasuke dropped the cigarette onto the floor and trampled it with the sole of his brand name sneakers.

"He's dead, Sasuke-san." Kabuto blurted that sentence out before he even realized he was thinking those words. In horror, he clasped his hands in front of his mouth.

"I'll soon join him in death." His eyes never left the scenery of the garden, smiling ever so lightly when the sun shone radiantly.

"Naruto's waiting for me." Kabuto shook his head and diverted his eyes, he couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Sasuke raised the gun, the barrel was placed against his temple and he smiled widely, consumed by the knowledge that he and his lover would be together for an eternity. He pulled the trigger and the scenery faded before turning to black. Kabuto felt the splatters of blood against the skin of his cheek and he resisted the urge to vomit.

The psychiatrist adjusted his glasses and placed them onto the bridge of his nose. He fuddled with the piece of cloth inside of his pocket before pulling out a white handkerchief. Kabuto wiped the traces of blood off of his face and felt another shiver coming up.

"The waiting game is over." Kabuto glanced one more time at the body, slumped in the expensive leather chair before pushing the red button.

"_Before our innocence was lost,_

_You were always one of those._

_Blessed with lucky sevens,_

_And the voice that made me cry."_

_-Placebo, Song to say goodbye.-_

* * *

Review to make this sanity-deprived girl happy.


End file.
